The Curse of Nyx
by lil Miss Mysterious
Summary: After the giants war, things are supposed to get better, right? Apparently, not to some peaople. An old foe is back for revenge...and percy is the main target
1. Curse of Nyx

The Curse of Nyx-A pjo fanfiction

Disclaimer-I don't own pjo or any of the characters

After the war with the giants

Chapter 1

Percy was hiding. His capture the flag banner was hidden safely in the middle of the woods, so he was waiting out in the bushes in his special made camoflauge armor to catch anyone who dared go into the woods to get it. Percy heard a rustle in the bushes, and unfortunately, it was about to get much worse from there…

He could feel the creature's eyes stalking him, but before he could bring riptide out, the thing lunged at him. A wolf, he thought as he managed to slice it in half with his sword. Then, a bunch of howls emitted from the bushes. "A pack of wolves," he muttered under his breath," just great that they get to have ME for dinner." Then the wolves exploded out of the forest, and all hades broke loose.

Percy fought and fought, and riptide was a weapon of mass destruction, turning wolves into puddles off water and yellow monster dust. But it was fitting, however, just as he thought he was done, and started to ponder where the other campers were, a growling voice hissed " Perseus Jackson, you have destroyed our masters home and her life. Now she has cursed us to get her revenge on you. She has been cursed, and now we shall curse YOU!"

Percy turned around, only to get riptide knocked out of his hand and get pinned down by the monsterous sized wolf. The last thing he rembered before blacking out waqs the pain on his shoulder, and someone screaming….


	2. Child of Nyx

**A/N Sorry for not updating soon but here it is!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth was trekking through the woods, trying to find Percy (the game had already ended) when she heard the scream. Screams. And the growl of "Perseus..."

The wolf never completed its sentence due to the knife in its back. "Silly Demigod! You can't hurt me with anyth-" "But silver?" Annabeth asked the water puddle that was once a wolf. But she didn't dare waste another second as she rushed to Percy. At first he looked fine, not a scratch on his chestplate; but soon she saw the bite marks that tore a hole in his shoulder-and the oozing blue poison that was comming from his shoulder. She managed to carry him to the edge of the forest when he started shaking. "Percy!" she sobbed as campers rushed over to see the commotion. "Percy..."

Annabeth looked at Chiron's grim face as Percy continued to thrash as he had for the past 20 minutes in the camp's infirmary."What do you think, Chiron?; is P-percy going to make it?" she asked, on the verge of tears. "My dear child, I believe that the thrashing is due to Percy's body absorbing the posion, but I'm not sure.." Chiron replied" WHAT? Doesn't ANYONE have the ANSWERS!" "My dear child, there is only one person at this camp who would know the answers, but, " Chiron said, hesitating, " she might tell you something about his-er-condition that you may not like." "Who is SHE?" Annabeth yelled causing the other campers, who were at the door, to flinch. Almost all of them had never seen Annabeth so emotional.

"I'll tell you who she is," said a camper, who slowly approached Annabeth."She's Marcy, the daughter of Nyx, Goddess of the night and all other dark things." Annabeth turned to mind Nico Di'Angelo, the son of Hades, speaking to her. "and I'll even go get her for you, she's not one to take to screamers."


	3. Transformation

Chapter 3

Marcy was still up when Nico knocked on her cabin door, even though it was an hour past light's out. She could see the grim look on his face when she opened the door. "Nico,' she said calmly, wondering what the HADES he was doing at her cabin, since it was a quarter till midnight, " What do I owe the _pleasure _of having _you_ at _my_ door?" "Marcy," the son of hades replied,"there's trouble at the big house...there's been a monster attack and the victim is acting...most irregular." "Who?" asked Marcy, clearly wondering since it seemed like this person's problem was a problem for the whole camp. "Percy Jackson." Nico stated, as his dark eyes flared with panic, an emotion Marcy hadn't seen Nico show her before.

A minute later Marcy strolled into the room in her vampire smiley-face t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and black and blood red converse, taking in the seen of the grim campers, the clearly saddened Chiron, and the emotionally traumatized Annabeth. Then she stopped at the bed, and began firing questions at Annabeth.

"Where did you find him?"

"In the w-woods-s."

" Who attacked him?"

"A w-wolf."

"Monster?"

"Y-yes."

Marcy prayed to the gods that Annabeth would say no to her last question

"Did you see any, and i mean even if you saw one drop-any sort of blueish substance oozing from his wound?'

"yes.." Annabeth replied as she trembled softly.

Marcy cursed in ancient greek and looked at the clock. Her violet eyes widened. Ten minutes to midnight.

"Chiron, _PLEASE_ tell me you have some monster proof chains."

"Why yes we do in the closet, but I-"

He was inturupted when Marcy kicked open the door of the closet and yelled, "Clarisse, and you other beef punks. HELP ME!"

Clarisse angrily said, " Don't you dare-

"_CLARRISE LARUE YOU BETTER GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE WITH SOME OF THE ARES CABIN OR GODS HELP ME I WILL PUT A CURSE ON YOUR CABIN THAT TURNS THEM INTO POT BELLIED PIGS FOR A WEEK!"_

Clarisse was stunned for a minute and then went over with some others of the Ares cabin and helped Marcy with the metal chains. "Wow, I thought Annabeth here was the emotional one." Clarisse muttered under her breath.

"Good," said Marcy,as Clarisse and the other kids from the Ares cabin put them on Percy's bed. "Now wrap them around Percy and tie them to the bedpost"

Everyone sort of gasped as they heard what Marcy said, but the Ares kids did what they were told. Annabeth was about to rush to Marcy and shake some sense into her, but Chiron put out an arm to stop her. They chained Percy to the wall.

_5 minutes to midnight._

"Everyone, you can come in, even though I don't want you to see this. Make a wide berth around Percy."

_2 minutes to midnight_

"What the-"

_1 minute to midnight_

"shhh...now watch"

_0 minutes to midnight_

"The transformation has begun", Marcy whispered, as a blueish light engulfed Percy.

**(A/N Wow that was a long chapter!)**


	4. Dream

Chapter 4

Percy was having a nightmare that seemed to top all. He was engulfed in some sort of blue goo that was slowly beginning to smother him. And that was _before_ the strange shadow girl, or girls, decided to pop into his dream. He wasn't sure if it was just one or two presences because while he sensed two, there was some sort of overlap between them, as if they were sharing the same space. "Perseus," said the first in a very tinkly high pitched voice. "Do you know where you are?" "Tartarus?" Percy mumbled. It certainly seemed like it-it was as black as midnight and filled with strange noises and howling winds "Exactly!" "Wait, What?" Percy asked. "Alexsis, don't scare him!" Said the second voice, in a more snarky sort of tone. "Anyway," said the second one, as she/it cleared her throat. "Do you remember the last place you were before ending up here?"asked the second voice. "C-camp half-blood," replied Percy," But I-" He was interrupted by the first voice-Alexsis. "Very good, Perseus. But do you remember who _this is?_" The image of a blond, gray-eyed girl came into view. "Annabeth!" Percy almost shouted, and in a very firm voice to Alexsis, " _My GIRLFRIEND."_ "Very good Percy." Said the second voice again, "Now in about a minute, you will wake up in the Camp half-blood infirmary. Don't struggle, all your questions will be answered shortly." The girls/things were about to leave, when Percy said, "Wait, at least let me know who you are!" Alexsis seemed to brighten up at this as she shouted, her voice seeming to go farther away. "I'm Alexsis, shadow, and this is Marcy child of Nyx." "What?" yelled Percy, as he didn't catch that. "Bye-Bye now, Perseus!" Alexsis shouted. A flash flash of purple eyes appeared in front of him, and then he felt himself be consumed by the goo.

Percy woke up with a gasp. He heard some sort of murmuring , and then his eyes snapped open to the troubled faces of campers in the infirmary. He blinked, and he looked at the scene in front of him. It looked like two campers were having a conversation in hushed tones in front of him. "It seems like he remembers you and camp well enough." Said the first girl. She had a pale complexion and dark hair that looked black at first, but then seemed to shimmer gold a little bit. Percy recognized her voice as the voice of the second presence. Percy looked to the other camper…blonde hair…stormy gray eyes…Annabeth!

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. The campers all gasped. "Well, well, well." Said the other girl as she turned. "seems like you do remember well enough." He looked at her face that was covered in a sort of smirk/smile combination. He saw her eyes…Her _purple eyes….._


	5. Just lookatit!

Chapter 5

**-A/N- DundundunDUNNN! Purple eyes….-**

"You!" Percy exclaimed as he looked at her unsurprised face.

"You were the second voice in my dream!..Marie, or Mars, or something." Marcy scoffed at 'Mars'; "My name is Marcy, daughter of Nyx, and I was making sure you would remember your identity after the transformation, Percy." _Transformation?_ Percy thought. Then he looked down. He saw a lot of metal chains, and sticking through them was..fur? _Blue _Fur? He looked down at his shredded clothes at his feet..or paws, more like it. They were shaped like feet, but covered in blue fur, and were his toes were supposed to be, there were long, sharp claws…"Somebody hand me a mirror!" said Percy. An Aphrodite girl gave Marcy a pink mirror, and she held it in front of Percy for him to see himself. He looked at himself. For one, he was _covered_ head to toe in blue fur. He had a sort of wolf snout and two very pointy fangs protruded out of his mouth. His hands were the same as his feet, covered in fur and claws where the fingers should be. He saw something long and blue next to his legs. A _tail? _He thought as he moved the long blue thing back and forth. It was kind of comical. But then he looked at his eyes...the usual sea green now shared space with black and gold flecks…becoming more prominent by the second. "What the Hades!" He shouted as Marcy gave back the mirror. "Can everyone please stop using my father's name as a swear word!" complained Nico. "That's because what the Zeus or what the Posiden don't have the same ring to it." Explained Marcy, earning a few laughs from the campers. "We could use what the Hera," said Annabeth. "After what she did..!" "Annabeth, calm down." Said Marcy, "I'm sure everybody now has a beef with Hera since she took Percy away from camp, but you have to admit that it was, in a way, for the greater good."

"Well," said Percy, "It could've been Hera…after all the wolf told me that the person who did this was a she."

Before Annabeth could really have at it with Hera, Marcy said, "I don't think it was Hera…I don't think she would take all that time to learn how to curse him and the experience in this sort of magic." "What do you mean?" asked Annabeth, snapping out of her Hera-thoughts. "I mean it could be done by a goddess, but it have to be some one like Nyx, or Hecate… or a sorceress that has had thousands of years of experience and ancient knowledge about this curse..

Percy was afraid to ask, but he did. "What **IS **this curse?"

Marcy looked at him grimly. "It is a forgotten one, ancient and outdated, but still takes a heavy toll of the accursed…it is the curse of …Nyx."


	6. Who done it? What is he?

Chapter 6

"Whaaaat?" went everyone. "_Your MOTHER did THIS?" _ screeched Annabeth. "No No No No." said Marcy, "My mother may be a primodial force of chaos, but she is not one to use this curse often…it was more a fun expirement thing or something." "FUN?" "Annabeth, you know _gods._ Anyway, she probably would've chosen something different to cause chaos-my birth, for example, caused an earthquake-" Marcy glance at the still fuming Annabeth."Umm, yeah…So anyway, the wolf probably gave you a clue who did it, right, Percy?" Percy sensing the tension, quickly gave in to the new topic change. "Yeah, the wolf was all like you cursed her and now we curse you, woooo." A couple of campers snickered in the background at the last part. "So," Marcy asked, "Any sorceresses you've met over the past couple of years…?"

"Cirice…" Annabeth muttered, "She tried to turn Percy into a guinea pig…his true self and all that…" "Here that prissy, your inside's a guinea pig!" "Jackson's a guinea pig!" Of course, the Ares kids took _now_ as the time to jeer at Percy. Usually Percy would've shrugged it off…but now he was so angry…the wolf growled as it thrashed around in the chains…it wanted to show the Ares cabin who really were the guinea pigs. Everyone gasped as Percy went from tamed to feral in minutes. "Is poor doggie sad?" An Ares kid, not getting the hint to _**shut up**_, said in a mock-baby voice. That caused the lake to start moving violently outside, as an angry Percy-wolf started jerking violently. Suddenly a cold wind blew in as a change settled over the room "Chaos, bow to me!" Marcy intoned in a deep double voice that was almost not her own in ancient greek , as she made a jerking motion. The wolf hunched over and whimpered, its back arched and the red in its eyes slowly faded. "Sorry," mumbled Percy, now under control."I-I just don't know what came over me." "It's okay, Percy," Marcy said, aware of the stares at her and Percy, like _how the heck did she do THAT?_ "You're doing very well for your first transformation." "First transformation?" asked Percy, there's going to be MORE? "Every night, of course," Marcy told him as people again, at loss for words, outright gasped. "You'll change back every sunrise, but I have suspicions that the curse will get worse over time." "How bad?" asked Annabeth , with a worried expression on her face. "I can look in the Curses Books that are in my cabin, but I think there's one person I think we need to consult, since she will have the most knowledge about the beast Percy has become, I think." "Who?" asked Percy, curious to meet this third girl character. "Why Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."


	7. Wandering

Chapter 7

"You're sure it's Cirice?" asked Nico as He and Marcy walked back to their respective cabins. "Yeah…it was a she, and a powerful sorceress,…why are you so much doubt though?"

"It's just that…I never thought she would be so powerful." Said Nico."And after Percy let the pirates loose, I didn't think that she…I mean, it could've another god, like Athena-she hates Percy. Maybe some of the gods really hate Percy…" The conversation went to a halt. Then Nico ventured to ask the questions that were _really_ on his mind. "Could you have done it?" he asked. "Done what?" Marcy counter-asked. "Cursed them to be turned into pot-bellied pigs." He replied with a chuckle, thinking of how the Ares cabin might look as a bunch of pot-bellied pigs. "_Nico,_ my mom is the _Mother _of _Doom._ And even if I couldn't have done it, I'm on pretty good terms with the counselor of the Hecate cabin. We could have worked something out." She said with a mischievous smile. Nico put a little smile of his own on. Then he decided to ask the harder question. " How were you able to control Percy like that?" Marcy grew a little bit grimmer at the mention of what she had done. _I wonder why _thought Nico. Marcy finally answered in a tight voice, "The chaos energy in his soul." "The WHAT?" "The chaos energy in his soul." Marcy repeated, and then explained, "Since he has been cursed, his soul is now partly monsterous-and you can see that since he transforms when it is night. He had enough chaos energy that I was able to forcibly control him." She looked at his stunned expression, and thought, _oh great_. Then he spoke "That is….freakin' AWESOME!" "And that's coming from the guy who can raise people from the dead." She replied. "What else can you do, besides controlling people with Chaos?" "Hmm…Explode monsters by controlling chaos, form things out of the night, create chaos energy balls, talk to shadows, hide in people's shadows..oh yeah, and I can shadow travel like you."" That's…FREAKIN' AWESOME! How come you get so many powers when all I can do is raise the dead?" He put a pouty face on. Marcy laughed. "When your mom is a primordial force of chaos, you get quite a wide range of powers." "Marcy? Nico?"a sickly sweet voice said _uh oh, _thought Marcy, _The demigod paparazzi is here…otherwise known as the Aphrodite cabin… _Luckily when they turned around, it was just Lacy. "I was rushing over to find out what happened, because I missed out on all the action, when Malcolm came to ask me what's going on with his sister. Athena kids and their books. And SMART boards. _And _plans." Marcy and Nico snickered. Then they finally took a break from their laughing to tell a very impatient Lacy the news. She gasped-"Percy's a werewolf! The whole female section of the Aphrodite cabin will be crushed!" then Marcy and Nico started cracking up even more at how ridiculous it sounded. Finally Lacy said, "Ok guys, that's enough. Malcolm also wanted to know what Annabeth is doing. And Chiron." Nico wiped a tear and explained, " Annabeth staying with Percy. And Chiron is iris-messaging Artemis." "Okay, thanks guys! " Lacy rushed back to the cabins to tell Malcolm and her cabin mates. Marcy and Nico _finally _got back to the cabins. Marcy had decided to check in the Book of sat on the plush little couch of the Nyx cabin next to the beds and started reading.

And then she fell asleep.


	8. Vision of the Night

_Chapter 8_

_It was dark…so dark…Nico should've feared the dark…but he was more focused on the woman in front of him…_

_Her darkhair gleamed and her 1940's dress looked stunning….she was…maria di angelo…he gasped and stepped forward..so dark…but then a voice broke through …..chilling him to bone. Nico Di Angelo, your mother is near. …Join me and you shall join her….But if not….your pathetic quest shall doom you…And your friends shall be cursed…..__**FOREVER!**_

**Nico woke up with a scream…but he wasn't awake…He saw a girl with Midnight black hair with brown/blond streaks in it in the darkness with …was she crying?**

**What the-"MARCY?!" What the ha-heck was she doing in my dream, he thought. Startled, Marcy turned and and her sword swung out of its sheath. Her face was a fix of emotions…anger, grief , confusion, and surprise. Then she recognized him. "N-N-NICO?!" she yelled/stuttered. She hoped he hadn't seen…well, he didn't seem like he had saw HIM, but it looked like Nico had seen something that had made him going into shock. Nico on the other hand, wondered why she was crying…weird. They each said at the same time, "Are you Okay?" and then fell silent. Marcy finally managed to speak in a hoarse voice,"Nico…why are you here? Did you see any of …what I saw? How did you get here even in the first place?" Nico took a minute before speaking before he grumbled, "The gods…Aphrodite most likely…always trying to pair me up with someone…what did you see anyway?" Marcy ignored his question as she heard his answers. "**_**Excuse Me, **_**Death Boy, but I'm not a left over to be just paired with you! I'm the daughter of a freakin' Primordial, the goddess of chaos, for crying out loud, so if you think that I'm going to-" She stopped as he realized he was snickering at her. "What?!" she demanded indignantly. "Nothing," said Nico breezily, glad that she wasn't some like some of the girls he had met, just caring nothing but about their next boyfriend. He continued, more apprehensively, "Do you know where this light is coming from?" he asked. "I don't know…but how about we follow those rays of light." She pointed to a little light beam and started tracing it to it's source. Nico trudged after her. About a few minutes after the whole woe-to-me situation, they arrived at a bright white light. "Come on," she said as she plunged through it. Nico sighed as he followed the impulsive child of Nyx into the light.**


	9. Start of sunrise

Chapter 9

Annabeth was silent as she fingered with her camp necklace.

She was still at Percy's side, trying to make a plan about the quest –that was probably-going to start tomorrow. But she still didn't know how Cirice could've done _this _much damage…Apollo healers had told her they could-maybe- make the transformation pain less, but this curse was so powerful it was most likely caused by a god…or a titan. She hated not knowing and only having a vague hunch. She also wondered how she was going well the gods-especially her mother-were going to take it that she would have to halt progress _again _to go on _another _quest. She listened to Chiron talking to Artemis in an Iris Message as she contemplated the designs of different monuments she could make. "thank you, again, Lady Artemis, Lady Hecate, And Lady Hecate, And Lady Nyx." So that's why he'd been talking with them the past-she looked at the clock-FOUR HOURS. It was 4:30 AM now, as after the all campers had left, Chiron, Annabeth , and Percy had decided to talk about where he should be staying at night when he…transformed. They decided to _try_ the infirmary again. But Percy's outbreak with all the campers hadn't been the _only_ one. There were a couple more in which he was able to scratch up the walls and turn over a couple of beds…and he was _Chained._ Annabeth looked at the horizion , watching the dark sky slowly change a lighter shade of blue. So peaceful. So it seemed fitting that someone would ruin it…two someones, actually. Marcy and Nico burst in through the door looking quite alarmed. Annabeth barely had time to turn around and get her knife out when they blurted :"TheTransformationiscomming!" They both shouted and then blushed a little. Gods, when did they become BFFs? "What?" Annabeth asked, a little startled by their grand entrance. "The transformation." Said Marcy a little more calm than she was ten seconds ago. "He'll turn back in about…Now?" On cue, Percy groaned. "What's happening?" asked Annabeth."Uh…You'll see." Supplied Marcy. That's when Percy started thrashing around violently. Annabeth scooted back. "Percy?" she asked as growls and snarls where coming from his throat. His eyes turned a daker color as his pupils dilated. He struggled as his inhuman screams and growls rose, thrashing back and forth. His pupils turned red as his limbs twisted around. "Marcy!" yelled Nico over the noise."His life aura is fading! Do something!" "I don't think I can, Nico!" Marcy yelled back."I think this is something he has to do on his own!" Annabeth looked striken with fear as she whimpered "Percy?" Percy managed to gurgle "H-help!" before snarls took over his voice. Marcy looked at the grief striken Annabeth and the glaring but fearful Nico. Her vision turned red as she "looked" into Percy's soul using the chaos in it as an entrance. _Felt around _were actually the right words. It seemed that the chaos force-the monster-was fighting for dominance with the mortal part. The fact that it was daytime and the mortal part was half greek-god helped, but Marcy knew that it was killing him.

She closed her eyes…...

**A/n Mwhaha Cliff Hanger!**

**Anyways, it has come to my attention that while I don't on PJO**

**Percy, Annabeth,Nico,etc.:YAY!**

**I do own Marcy…**

**Marcy: Booo!**

**So she's mine… MWHHAHAHA**

**Marcy: Shut up!**

**Sorry I haven't left an A/n, I'm too lazy…Anyways, shout out to all my peeps who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story.**

**Special shout out to wisdomsdaughter, who did all three-you rock! Also, its come to my attention that I only have 4 reviews…and whoever said they had a chicken named Nyx , how did that happen? Anyways, Again, can I PLEASE get some more reviews… it would mean a LOT to me.**

**Thanx y'all**

**:P Peace, love , save the whales!**

**-Pip**


	10. Battle of Dominance

Chapter 10

**A/n CRAP! IM SO SORRY GUYS! I posted the wrong chapter! GRRRR! That probably messed the story up!**

**Anyways, I deleted it and posted the right one-phew.**

**Back to story..**

_Suddenly, Marcy was in a different place. A dark abyss where two humanoid figures where was the shape of a wolf, with a blueish brown glow. The other was a man-Percy-with a golden glowing sword and a green glow. Percy was winning, but the wolf still was trying its hardest, clawing and biting, frothing at the was weak, but Percy was not having an easy time trying to battle the thing. Marcy could almost see the chaos energy flowing off of the wolf. She could sense its anger that its energy wasn't released, and it wanted to burst out. Marcy concentrated, and clenched her fist. The wolf bent over-and its back arched. Marcy held it 1001 1002 1003…then she flicked her hand, and a blinding flash erupted as Percy brought his sword down on the wolf's neck and everything turned black._

**Sorry if it's short, but this scene needed to be separate from the other chapters. Review!**


	11. Apollo shines light on the situation

Chapter 11 (you know I'm going to stop doing this)

Quick A/n-sorry sorry about the lateness, its just that I reeeaaallly want some reviews, and school started…

Percy's eyes snapped open. His vision was fuzzy and tinted purple. The last thing he remembered was a cold feeling, a wolfish figure, a blast of power , and darkness. He was pondering what that was all about when he was drenched with water. His vision cleared as he focused on the faces in front of him-Annabeth, looking relieved, Marcy, looking grim, and Nico, who looked relieved and mad at the same. In the background, Chiron, in centaur form talking to someone, who was…glowing? He focused in on the people in front of him again, and felt something squeeze his right hand. "Percy?" Annabeth whisper-asked. "Annabeth….what happened?" Nico stepped in "You were having some sort of coma," replied Nico hoarsely," your life aura was fading, and it took _this one _(Nico pointedly glared at Marcy.) _about 10 minutes _to realize she need to do something!" Marcy's purple eyes lit up with anger, and she about to introduce Nico to some…colorful language, but the glowing dude made his way through to the front of the room. Wait, that smile looked familiar…"Apollo?" Percy mumbled. He cleared his throat."Lord Apollo?...What are you doing here?" Apollo looked to Percy and put on a bright smile. "Well if it isn't Percy Jackson, the little hero who saved the world? Well, I was driving my **Awesome **chariot across the sky when Chiron I'M me and told me that he was wondering if I could come over and check out your problem. But first lets get you some clothes." Apparently Marcy, Nico, and Annabeth just realized that now because the first two groaned "Dude!" and the latter slapped her face in annoyance. Apollo snapped his fingers, and the chains were off of Percy, and the mess of blue fur that had been in clumps on the floor. Percy looked down. He was wearing a neon yellow t-shirt with an orange smiley-face sun, Bright yellow/orange flower print…were those _swim trunks? (_Seriously, Apollo? ) And _of course_, rather large, bright red flip-flops. "Uh…"stammered Nico, looking at the rather BRIGHT outfit Percy was wearing, "you look….Colorful?" "Gee, thanks, Nico" Percy replied with thick sarcasm, "I totally _Loooove _this outfit too." Annabeth cracked a smile. A smirk on Marcy's face appeared as she looked to Nico."You should try it some time, Nico. It's _Totally_ your style." Nico huffed and glared at the floor. "_Anyway"_, continued Marcy, "Lord Apollo, can you, um, do your doctor thing." Apollo brighten up, "Suure, sweety.(Marcy started glaring at the floor) The most awesome god of medicine at your service!" He focused his eyes on Percy for about 10 seconds. "Hmmm….Werewolf syndrome. Artemis would know more what type of creature you have become. You should go visit TRD…Nyx could verify." Percy looked rather confused about now, but Apollo kept talking to himself."And Hecate, her potions to help ease the change pain should be popping up, in oh, I would say, NOW!" A little cardboard box popped out of nowhere, startling the demigods. The sun god wrapped up the conversation." Any who, I have a sun to rise . Bye NOW!" Everyone shielded there eyes as Apollo flashed out. "Artemis? Nyx? Hecate? And where's the TDR?" Marcy was about to explain when Shelia of the Aphrodite Cabin burst into the Big House and said, "everyone is wondering a=what is going on…Oooh! Here are the lovebirds!"

Which subsequently led Marcy, who was dragging Nico, out the door, into the crisp September morning.


	12. Cat Fight

Chapter 12 –Thanks to all those guests who reviewed-that really made my day ! My updates might be sparse, you guys should really get fanfiction accounts so you can PM me with questions, I don't want to have a super long author note at the top! Cat fight time!

Here it is:

Marcy was mad. Really mad. And Nico could tell by the way she stomped out-and dragged him by the arm with such force that he was trying to make sure his didn't get dislocated from its socket. "What the Hades, Nico?!" she yelled at him. "What?" he asked, a little confused. What did he do now? "Telling everyone I like you! What the crap is that about?" "What are you talking about! That was Shelia, not me! And its not like every time you walk into Camp, someone wants to pair you up with another single girl!"

" Don't be full of it Nico."

"So, I'm the one whose, full of it, Shadow Girl?"

"Don't call me that DiAngleo!"

"Suuuuuure Vampire girl"

"Oh yeah death boy? Bring it!"

"Bite Me!"

They were face to face, yelling at each other. The wind got colder, the sky got colder, and the ground was trembling.

They didn't even have time to react before the blackout hit.


	13. Long Explanations and Memories

Chapter 13 (Sorry 12 was short!)

For all you who want all your information about Marcy super quick, or want to know something about her, I will put something up on my profile.

REVIEW

"You bet I….wait, a second." Marcy stopped and looked around.

"Lost your resolve, Patterson?"

"No, Nico, shut up…and look!"

"Trying to….wait, what? Where are we?"

They were surrounded by darkness.

"Ah…Chaos and Death…Such an….Interesting combination."

Nico dared to speak "Gaea?"

"No child. But I think your….friend knows who I am."

"Circe." Marcy said with distaste. "Why are you showing us this?"

"Why, daughter of Nyx…I thought I'd show you some things…And dearest Percy and Annabeth would simply love to find you unconscious…Now let the show begin!" with an evil cackle, the darkness cleared. They were in the Mess Hall…sort of. It was filled with people, among them a uncomfortable looking boy with dark hair and eyes and a girl with dark hair and purple eyes picking at her food, sitting at the Hermes table.

"2007." Marcy said with interest.

"What?!" Nico asked.

"We're in the year 2007. Circe tapped into our memories and is showing us an outside perspective of ourselves…Hmm…interesting, I thought only I could do that…"

"What?!" Nico asked again, "What do you mean showing us an outside perspective of our past-selves? And what do you mean YOU can do that?"

"Nico, remember what happened during the Titan War?"

XFLASHBACKX (Marcy PoV)

_And out of the shadows of the procession with Hades and Mrs.O'Leary, came Nico Di Angelo, looking as smug as ever. He walked up to me. "Hello, Marcy. Fancy meeting you here." _

_Wait. Hold on a second._

_Nico DiAngelo, that cute and tear streaked ten year old, My BEST FRIEND, who ran away TWO years ago, suddenly reappears? _

_Kid's as dramatic as ever, I thought._

"_Why, yes, hello, Angelo," I replied casually, "And WHERE the HADES have you been, Kid?" _

"_In Hades."_

_I snorted. Typical._

_Yeah, well, DUCK!" I screamed as a hyporberean giant swung a club._

_Nico suddenly dematerialized and appeared behind the giant and expertly slashed the giant to bits._

"_Oh, yeah and I have powers now. BTW, RUN!"_

_A legion of Dranacea were running-or very fastly slithering toward me._

_Oh yeah, Death Boy? I thought. Well, guess what? I have powers too._

_With a flick of my hand, the monsters exploded._

_He looked at me in Awe._

"_Guess, what, Di Angelo? I have powers too."_

"_Uh hu."_

_We continued a sort of aimless banter as we slashed monsters to bits, but pretty soon we realized that our army was getting overwhelmed._

_Many demigods were surrounded by monsters, trying there hardest not to get overwhelmed by slashing and hacking wildly._

_Even worse, I noticed Thalia signal to Maurice, my half-sister. They were going up to the Empire state building to stop Kronos._

_Marrisse yelled to me, "The wounded are up at Olympus, too. We have to help them!"._

"_What can I do? We're all surrounded by monsters!" I yelled back._

_She muttered something, "Alexis and Lucy."_

_Crap._

_But I desperately thought in my mind, Alexis! Where are you?!_

"_Right here, actually." She responded, jolting me. _

_I noticed Marrisse was talking to Lucy._

_Us and our "imaginary friends"._

"_Oh hey, Alexis. Fancy meeting you here." Nico said, taking note of her._

_He'd met her once._

_Long story._

"_Alexis I-" "I know, I know," She said. "I already gleamed that much from your thoughts. Now here's what we're going to do. Nico, you, and Marrisse will summon as many shadows/skeletons as possible to help. Then we can go to Olympus." _

"_Right. Nico and Marrisse, do you got that?" I yelled over the noises of war._

"_Yep!" they responded._

"_On the count of five."_

"_Five"_

_I concentrated, taking deep breaths_

"_Four"_

_I felt a tug in my stomach._

"_Three"_

_The tug strengthened-It felt as I was holding the weight of the sky._

"_Two"_

_I could feel all the engery eager to be let go._

"_One"_

_Now._

_The world exploded with colors as shadows and ghosts of all sizes and shapes appeared, weapons in hand._

"_ATTACK!" yelled Alexis and Lucy._

_Our make-shift army charged toward the monsters._

"_Come-on!" yelled Marrisse. "We've got an infirmary to save!"_

_As we rushed towards the building, Nico asked, "So what were those…things that you summoned?" "Well you know my "Imaginary" friend Alexis?" Nico nodded as Alexis squealed "That's Me!" "Well, it turns out that she's a shadow, but not only that. She marks the exsistence of my whole life. My soul. She is ME, however twisted that is. And it turns out that me and Maurice can summon shadows."_

"_That's…interesting." Nico said. We were inside._

"_Now time to save some Demi-gods!"_

XFLASHBACK ENDX

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember hiding a bunch of campers in the shadows-or shadow realm, whatever you call it- as Kronos advance on Olympus. _Fun."_ " _Chaos _Realm. So you know how I can summon shadows, right?" "Yeah." "Well, I can summon them, and I can look into people's souls. And "project" out certain memories of theirs. And with the occasional help with my Ipod."

"_Ipod?"_

"The dead is to food as shadows is to music."

"So music can summon shadows? So, like when people say Soul music-"

"Yes Nico, I summon your soul with the right song. It's kind of the Apollo kids cure people with the help of hymms."

"Uh hu… So I guess Circe can do that too…oh! Marcy! Look!"

The dark haired kid frowned at two older boys who were holding out poker carders. He moved to the other part of the table, where the purple

Eyed girl was still picking at her food. Marcy and Nico moved close enough to hear their conversation. The girl glanced at the boy, and seeing his uncomfortableness, summoned up the courage to say, "Hi."

"What?" Asked the boy.

"Um…Hi. Nice to meet you…" The girl said, trying to put some conviction into her words."Oh…Um…Hi" said the boy back. He's was busy bending and twisting some cards.

"What are those?" The girl asked

"What?"

"Your cards. What are they?"

"Oh!" The boy was obviously excited. "Mytho Magic Cards!"

"What?"

"Mytho Magic Cards. They've god all the greek gods on them and you use them to battle your friends."

"So like greek god pokemon?"

"Sort of."

"That's cool…can I see them?"

"Sure!"

Marcy and Nico watched their conversation. At last it was time for the campers to leave, and the boy and girl had to move back in line.

"What's your name?" the girl asked

"Nico. Nico Di Angelo. And what's yours?"

"Marcy. Marcy Patterson."

The scene slowly faded.

"What do we do now?" asked Nico.

"I think were supposed to wake up now….IDK." replied Marcy.

"Quite right, dear," A sinister voice said "Poor Percy and Annabeth have gotten into a little trouble…" An Evil Cackle was heard as they both heard a scream and woke up in the infirmary.

It was night and they were both in the infirmary.

Percy was not in the infirmary like he was supposed to be.

They heard a howl outside.

Marcy looked at the clock-12:01 AM.

"Craptastic." She muttered under her breath.


	14. Prep & Giant Flying Dogs

**Hello Everyone! I am back (finally) ! And I would much appreciate it if you REVIEWED! Even if it says the simple "Update" or "****"!**

**BTW, I might be putting up a story on Marcy's past, for y'all.**

**REVIEW!**

_Last time on Curse of Nyx:_

_"Quite right, dear," A sinister voice said "Poor Percy and Annabeth have gotten into a little trouble…" An Evil Cackle was heard as they both heard a scream and woke up in the infirmary._

_It was night and they were both in the infirmary._

_Percy was not in the infirmary like he was supposed to be._

_They heard a howl outside._

_Marcy looked at the clock-12:01 AM._

_"Craptastic." She muttered under her breath._

"What…oh no," Nico said, looking at the clock. "Percy's out there."

"Yep. And…oh…that's interesting…" Marcy said as her eyes suddenly dilated.

"What?! What is it? What are you seeing?" He exclaimed.

"Well, the hunters of Artemis are here. But with a loose Percy…" Her expression hardened.

"We have to find him before.."

"The hunters go commando on him?" said a new voice.

"Alexis?" Marcy asked, turning around to face her shadow.

**( A/N Description Time! Because I KNOW y'all wanna see what she looks like)**

Alexis was in her usual midnight black sparkly sleeved dress, black tights, and black boots. She had pulled the Mist around her to make her look human (barely), with pale skin, long flowing white hair and bright (as in crazy-person bright) red eyes. She had a purple locket necklace ( Nico later noticed Marcy was wearing an identical necklace, accept barely visible) and a gold charm bracelet. She looked like Marcy's identical twin, accept Pixie-fied.

"Da. And BTW you better to Percy before that happens." She replied, while making the peace sign and rocking on her heels.

Nico rubbed his eyes. "But how are we going to get to him? We can't shadow travel-we used most our energy while we were in that weird comma-state. Besides, how will we find him?"  
Marcy looked grim.

"Alexis."

"Yes please?"  
"It's Spark time."

-OOOOOH SNAP LINEBREAK-

It's always to have shadow summoning powers.

Especially if you can summon your dead dog's shadow and he's as big as a hellhound-complete with wings, too!

"You've met Spark before, haven't you, Nico?" Marcy asked as she patted Spark's muzzle.

"Yeah." He said, looking kind-of miffed.

"Oh come on, Di Angelo, why do you look so…You know, I never you thought you were this petty…"

"What? No! I'm, just, uh, wondering how are we going to find Percy?"

"You realized I just summoned a giant flying dog with _freaking _wings, right?"

"Yeah, but…how are we going spot Percy-it's the bloody _middle of the night_?"

Marcy tossed him a pair of glasses. Nico recognized them as her reading glasses.

"Uh, Marcy? Aren't these your…"

"Just put the Gods damn glasses on! Di Angelo, why do you have to be so complicated?"  
"Alright! Sheesh."

But as he put the glasses on, he realized that they weren't exactly normal. Everything was black and outlined in white, first of all. Second of all, it seemed like he was seeing double-Marcy was still there, but she was just a silhouette, with a purple-ish string connecting her to an identical girl (Alexis, he later realized), who had a purple-gold-ish glow around her.

"Whoa…" He said.  
"Those are soul detecting glasses, charmed for you to see shadows and souls." Marcy said while saddling up her shadow-dog.

Nico suddenly felt uneasy.

"Are you going to do the thing so you can see the shadowy soul things too?"

"What thing?"

"You, Know, the weird thing…"  
"Can you tell me what the 'thing' is?"

"You know, the one you used to freaked me out when I was ten…"

"Nico, a lot of things freaked you out when you were ten."

"You know the…red eye thing…"

"You mean this?" Marcy asked. She turned around blinked. Nico took of the glasses. Instead of the normal violet, she had bright red eyes.

Marcy laughed at his facial expression. "Wow death boy, you spend most of your time in the flippin' _underworld _and this freaks you out?"

"Well yeah! It's creepy."

"_Thanks, _Nico."

"Bu-Wha-I didn't mean like that!" He said.

"Mmmhmm."

"Wait-where's Alexsis?" Nico asked, trying to change the subject.

Marcy didn't look impressed at his subject-changing skills.

C'mon, Nico. We haven't got time to waste." Marcy said as she tugged at the reins of...Spark.

"You're right," he muttered as he climbed aboard the S. Dog,

"We've got a sea wolf to find."

**Ok, Filler chapter, I know, I know. But look on the bright side-GIANT FLYING DOG! I'm thinking of posting a story on Marcy's past-what do you guys think?**


	15. The Hunt (Special Guest PoV!)

**Yes, esteemed followers-DOUBLE UPDATE!**

**If you review you might get a triple update, even!**

**Please try and cope with my continuous blunders, BTW, the early chapters and the newer ones are losing a little consistency due to some rethinking-Sorry!**

While flying on Air Spark, Nico was able to see why most campers preferred Pegasus travel over planes- it felt as if he was almost flying himself.

Unlike the Pegasi, Spark (_Why the hades did she name her dog that_, he wondered) had no reservations about Nico getting on-in fact, the giant beagle seemed to be quite excited to have another passenger.

"I hope you have the glasses on." Marcy said as she turned to look back at him.

Those eyes...ugh, those red eyes. It didn't matter wether he was the son of hades or not, Marcy's red eye trick creeped had always creeped hades out of him...

"Uh, um, yeah," Nico said as he somehow managed to shove them on his face. Stupid ADHD.

Nico was yet again amazed at the power of the glasses-the dull green glow of the trees and the bright red of a few scattered monsters.

Suddenly his eyes were bombarded by a flow of colors beneath him. But one color particular caught his eye-

A vibrant goldish sea green.

Marcy was, to say the least, a little bit offended at Nico's reaction. It wasn't her fault that out of most shadows, Spark was one of the easiest to summon...and the fact he had wings was due to her 5 year old self's "Over-active Imagination".

_Imagination is like the lottery-you never know what you're going to get, Marcy. You just have to work with it to make something better_. The quote from her dad floated around in her mind. Marcy wished she could see him now, but...

She winced. This year, she opted out on coming to visit him to early- it was only September, after all. (Amazingly, so many campers had remained to stay throughout the winter-most likely to recuperate after last summer's excitement.) But October 1st seemed be coming to _soon_...only a week away...

"Hey Marcy, look down here!"

Nico interrupted Marcy's train of thought. She looked down. Below, amongst a flood of rainbow, was a bright sea green ball of fire-Percy's shadow.

"Hold on tight, Nico," she warned as Spark started descending, "We're going down."

**-A/N Because lol4life just favorited this story while I was writing, I'm going to continue (read: strain brain cells and try super hard) this chapter, but put in not Marcy's, not Nico's, but **_**freaking Thalia's **_**PoV**__**(3****rd**** Person Though). In your review, thank lol4life, peeps.-**

**Thalia (3****rd**** Person) PoV **

Thalia had mixed feelings about going back to camp half-blood-

She was excited to see her cousin, Percy, and her best friend, Annabeth. But she was also a little worried at what she might see, for it had been rumored that the Hunters were visiting because Lady Artemis had important godly business to do, concerning a sick camper-who she really hoped wasn't anyone she was personally close to. She was also kind-of annoyed that she wouldn't being seeing Jason, for he, his girlfriend Piper, the other romans Frank and Hazel, and even Leo (something about a formal apology for blowing stuff up), one of Jason's friends, had left merely two weeks before.

"C'mon, Thalia, Lady Artemis is calling for us to leave our encampment in the woods-she senses something powerful."

Thalia looked toMarrisse, one of the other hunters. She had joined the hunters around the time of Annabeth's disappearance-she was a child of Nyx. Thalia had heard she had a half-sister at Camp who was helping out.

"Do you sense it too?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, something powerful and dangerous, and yet…" She looked unsure.

"And yet what?"

"It doesn't seem as it wants to hurt us…just agitated and confused."

Marrisse's eyes seemed to unfocus a little bit.

Thalia turned away and looked at the night sky.

"Well, whatever it is, lets hope it isn't going to be a threat" she muttered.

Barely ten minutes later, they found their source of energy.

It was a large werewolf- or at least, that's what Thalia was able to make out in all the commotion.

It was rather large- a good 7 ft long, with moon blue fur and dark green eyes.

_Those eyes_ Thalia thought, _they look so familiar…?_

But the wolf wasn't interested in anything particular than ripping of branches of trees and chunks of dirt out of the ground.

Thalia glanced back at Marrisse. She seemed to have look of recognition on her face.

"λύκος θάλασσα…" she muttered softly.

_Sea wolf, _Thalia translated. _Oh no, does this mean…the sick camper…_

"Wait! Stop the attack!" She shouted.

But only about half the hunters heard her. The rest were drawing knives and bows, ready to strike as the monster as it reared on its back legs and growled.

She pushed to the front the crowd and was about to tell Lady Artemis to call off the Hunt when a large gust of wind hushed the crowd of Hunters.

Thalia looked up to the strangest sight she had ever seen-

A large black flying dog with large feathery wings was descending. On top of that was a cloaked figure with red eyes and what looked like none other than her cousin, Nico DiAngelo.

**Alright Guys, that's it for this chappie!**

**A note to y'all youse whovians (I KNOW you exist!)**

**I'm doing a PJO & Doctor Who CROSSOVER which, while has a couple follows/favorites, is seriously need in REVIEWS! However is the first to review that chappie gets the next, not 1, not 2, but 3 chappies of that story dedicated to HIM/HER! And not to mention like a hundred virtual cookies (::). **

**REVIEW Y'ALL! OR ELSE!**

**-lil Miss Mysterious**


End file.
